I have established by my prior work that the amniotic fluid, which surrounds the fetus and is released by the mother prior to child birth, is possessed of significant and potentially valuable therapeutic properties and thus constitutes a valuable therapeutic resource. Among other things, the amniotic fluid has been found to contain certain isoantigens which have been experimentally established to have important therapeutic value. A pregnant woman typically will hold as much as a liter or more of amniotic fluid, and the collection, preservation and processing of such fluid can have substantial medical value. Unfortunately, amniotic fluid is released by the prospective mother shortly before child birth, typically without much advance warning and frequently during the night while the expectant mother is asleep. Accordingly, as a general rule, this valuable liquid is lost.
In accordance with the invention, a simple and convenient article of apparel is provided, which may be worn at all times by the expectant mother with comfort and convenience and which is capable of effectively collecting and retaining for subsequent use the amniotic fluid, when released. The article of the invention includes a fluid receptacle of relatively large volumetric capacity (e.g. up to three liters) which nevertheless may be worn unobtrusively. To this end, the receptacle is in the form of a flexible plastic bag, which is normally retained, by a pocket or other facility in the garment, in collapsed and folded condition, occupying a minimum of space. For ambulatory use, the collection receptacle is maintained in its folded and compressed condition, but is capable of being instantly opened and made ready for the reception of fluid, in the event of the sudden onset of fluid release. For nighttime wear, the receptacle may be extended upon retiring so as to be able to collect amniotic fluid if released during sleep.
Desirably, the fluid collector device of the invention includes a non-elastically conformable reinforcement secured to and surrounding the opening of the receptacle. This reinforcement may be shaped by the wearer for maximum comfort, consistent with maintaining a proper opening at the top of the receptacle. Upon discharge of amniotic fluid into the receptacle, the conformable reinforcement may be pressed closed, to facilitate retention of the fluid until its delivery to a processing center.